


I'll Take Care of You

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has to take care of Blaine when he gets hurt during a performance in the musical he is in on Broadway. Future!Klaine May do more to this I haven't decided yet. Rated M for possible later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

It happened in slow motion. At least that's what it felt like to Blaine. He made his final jump in the dance number of the musical he was in and all of a sudden as he landed he went down with an immense pain in his ankle. 'The show has to go on' he told himself as he picked himself up and continued the routine. It felt like an eternity later though really it was only a few minutes the cast went back on stage for their final bows and the curtains closed.

Back stage one of his co-stars walked up to where he was sitting in a chair to rest his ankle "Hey are you alright? You went down pretty hard out there" his co-star, James asked him.

Blaine glanced up at James "Yeah I think so my ankle is killing me though." Blaine said as he went to get up and realized he couldn't put any weight on his foot. "Aww, crap I better call Kurt." Blaine pulled out his Blackberry and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey babe, it's me um, could you come get me at the theater? I think I may have broke my ankle" said Blaine wincing in pain.

"Oh my God Blaine are you ok? How did you break it?" asked Kurt concern lacing his voice as the sounds of him grabbing his jacket and getting in the car were heard.

"I landed on it wrong in the last musical number and went down on it. I finished the show but now I can't put any weight on it" replied Blaine nodding in thanks to one of the crew members when they propped Blaine's foot up on a chair.

"I'm on my way baby, hang tight. I love you" said Kurt

"I love you too, be careful" said Blaine and then hung up the phone.

Kurt arrived a few minutes later and rushed to Blaine "Are you ok?" he asked seeing Blaine's foot propped up on a chair and Blaine wincing in pain.

"I think so but you're gonna have to help me to the car I can't put any weight at all on my foot" said Blaine as Kurt helped him stand and he leaned against the taller man. Once Kurt got him into the car and got in the driver's seat he leaned over and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Sorry love, but this late at night we'll have to go to the ER the Urgent Care is closed."

"It's ok babe, as long as they give me some kind of pain pills I'll be alright" said Blaine cringing.

Once they got into the ER and the receptionist took Blaine's name and information Kurt helped him over to the waiting room chairs. "Might as well get comfortable it'll probably be a while." said Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed and started running his hand through his boyfriend's perfectly styled hair ignoring the glances they were getting from some of the other people in the waiting room. He saw a couple high school girls looking their way giggling and rolled his eyes. After a while one of the girls approached them.

"Um excuse me but are you Blaine Anderson?" asked the girl. Blaine nodded and raised his eyebrow questioningly. The girl looked nervous and then saw Blaine's foot propped up on one of the other chairs. "Are you ok? My friend and I were at the musical tonight in the audience and we saw you fall"

"Yeah, I think I broke my ankle though" replied Blaine

"Aww I'm so sorry, I know this is horrible timing but could we maybe get your autograph? And Oh my god are you Kurt Hummel?" she asked as she finally looked at Kurt. When Kurt nodded she said " Oh my god can we get yours too? You are like our fave new fashion designer." she said and then she opened her coat to reveal one of Kurt's designed shirts.

Kurt laughed "Well at least you have good taste. Yes you can have our autographs. You're not sick are you?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"No, no my friend's brother was in a minor accident, he's ok but he got pretty banged up so they are keeping him a few days." she replied waving her friend over and both taking out photos of Kurt and Blaine for them to sign. "One more favor could we get a picture with you guys?" Both Kurt and Blaine nodded and then the girls bid them goodbye after the photo.

"And here I thought that they were making fun of us" laughed Blaine when the girls were out of earshot.

"Me too baby" laughed Kurt and lay his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt awoke with a start when Blaine shook him. "Huh? I'm sorry Blaine I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok love, they are ready for me though so care to help me get to the room?" Blaine said laughing.

Kurt nodded and helped Blaine up and had the shorter man lean against him so he could help him back to the room. The nurse walked in "The doctor will be in shortly" she said and left

Blaine sighed as he sat on the hospital bed with Kurt sitting in one of the chairs he pulled up to the bed. "I hate doctors" he said and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I know but if you broke your ankle they need to cast it, and this is the only way you are gonna get pain killers that will actually work for the pain you are in." said Kurt squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly looking slightly uncomfortable himself.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and looked at Blaine "So Mr. Anderson what's going on with you today?"

Blaine looked at the doctor and said "I think I broke my ankle I was performing in a musical and I landed wrong after one of my jumps and went down on it. It hurt at the time but then after the show I couldn't put any weight on it and still can't. It's also pretty swollen" he gestured to his ankle which was now twice the size of normal.

After another two hours, x-rays, and tons of paper work Blaine was released from the hospital with crutches and a prescription for some strong pain relievers. Kurt helped him to the car and had him stay in the car and wait while he left the car running and went in to the pharmacy to get Blaine's prescription.

Kurt came back out a few minutes later with a prescription bag and a few groceries they needed. "Ok love ready to go home and put your foot up?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah, hey babe, how am I gonna sleep since I have to keep my foot elevated?"

Kurt laughed "Baby, mostly they want your foot higher than your head when you are laying down so we can prop some pillows under it and it should be fine"

"Oh, ok I guess I didn't think of that" Blaine laughed.

They pulled up in front of their apartment building and Blaine was very thankfull for them having an apartment on the ground floor with just a few stairs to get to the door. "Baby, let me help you up the stairs I'm not really comfortable with you using the crutches on the stairs" said Kurt opening Blaine's door and offering him his hand.

Blaine nodded "Maybe after a few days and I'm used to them I'll be able to do it on my own"

Kurt shook his head "I'm not sure I'll ever be comfortable with you using crutches on stairs" he laughed helping Blaine carefully up the few stairs and into their apartment. He eased Blaine down on the couch and pulled a footrest up for Blaine to put his foot on. He then went into the guest bedroom and grabbed a couple pillows for Blaine's foot. "Here baby lift your foot so I can put these pillows under it. Then you stay right there so I can go get the stuff from the car."

Blaine nodded and did as asked, then waited as Kurt made a couple trips out to the car. As Kurt came in the last time he stopped him "Baby?" he asked

Kurt turned and replied "Yes love, what do you need?"

"Will you bring me my pain killers, a glass of soda, and then sit here and cuddle with me while we watch a movie?" Blaine asked with sad puppy eyes.

Kurt smiled and playfully rolled his eyes "You don't have to be so pathetic about it love, I would have cuddled with you anyways." he laughed as he went and got the soda and pills then put in a movie for them to watch. "Hang on babe, I'm gonna go get a blanket too."

Blaine nodded as Kurt left the room to get a blanket, When Kurt came back he threw the blanket over the two of them and then snuggled into Blaine's side as Blaine pushed play on the remote to start the movie.

About half way into the movie Blaine noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine turned the movie and the TV off then smiled and ran his hand through his lover's soft hair and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Babe, why don't we go to bed?" he asked gently shaking Kurt awake.

"Hmmn? Ok, let me up so I can help you up" replied Kurt sleepily. Kurt stood and stretched then helped Blaine stand and handed him his crutches. "Can you get too our room ok?" asked Kurt as he gathered the pillows and the blanket.

Blaine leaned on the crutches "Yeah you go ahead and I'll follow ok?"

Kurt nodded. When they got into their room Blaine sat on the bed while Kurt put his crutches against the wall and grabbed him some pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Here Blaine you get changed while I change into my jammas ok?"

Blaine nodded. Once they were both changed Kurt had Blaine lay down and he put the pillows back under his boyfriend's injured foot. Then he crawled into bed and covered both of them up as he snuggled into Blaine's chest. "Try not to move your foot baby you need to keep it elevated"

"I'll try babe, I love you Kurt good night." he said as he gave his boyfriend a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Blaine, I love you too." said Kurt as he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
